


Мы все эгоисты (Selfishness)

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Копание в психологии Мугивар.





	Мы все эгоисты (Selfishness)

У каждого члена команды Мугивар была одна и та же слабость, о которой ни один из них не желал говорить. Эта слабость была отнюдь не пошлой и даже не грязной.  
Некультурной? Вполне возможно, но это сугубо целиком зависело от источника мнения.  
Невинной слабостью всей команды был их капитан.  
Для каждого по-разному, но кое в чем они все были все же схожи.  
В конце концов, этот социально опасный сумасшедший с чересчур резким перепадом эмоций и вечно-голодным бурчанием желудка откопал их всех с разных концов Исто Блю и Гранд Лайн и всем без исключения и без долгих раздумий протянул руку с простой и невинной просьбой – стать его другом. Пускай его слова были несколько эгоистичны и похожи на проказы своего рода недоросля, увидавшего очередную понравившуюся вещицу. Однако же, впоследствии каждый понял, что их безумный капитан не бросает своих слов на ветер. Как бы трудно ему ни приходилось, но свои решения он не отменял никогда, непоколебимо идя к своей цели.  
Быть может, его эгоистичное собственничество могло быть заразным?  
В таком случае, для многих это решило бы серьезные вопросы.  
К примеру, Зоро. В их первую встречу он в лицо заявил Луффи, что стоит Монки Ди помешать его личным интересам, и он самолично разрубит на кусочки доставучего мартышонка. Но нет.  
Он не любил заниматься самокопанием, но даже к нему нередко приходила вопрошающая мысль: «По какой причине он рискует всем тем, что у него есть, начиная от собственной жизни и кончая уговором между ним и его детским кумиром, чтобы помочь этому мелкому недоразумению?». По какой причине ему больно смотреть на то, как страдает его капитан, вкушая негативные эффекты, возникающие от его же техник в конце каждого боя? Почему в его привычку вошло вечное приглядывание краешком глаза за этим постоянно влипающим в неприятности созданием? Отчего, замечая презрительный взгляд, кинутый на ЕГО капитана, он чувствует, как его рука сама собою извлекает из ножен катаны, а во взгляде читается четкое желание — если не убить, то уж точно покалечить того определенно не дружащего с головой, кто посмел приблизиться к парню в соломенной шляпе.  
Нами. Воровка, что в детстве со смущением неопытно таскала книжки из магазина и собирала мандарины вместе с названными родными. Она убеждала себя, в том, что на мысли, то и дело, приводящие её к послушному расчету как бы получше потратить деньги на продовольствие и нужды команды, а не на то, как удобнее можно было бы подставить предлог, чтобы загрести все себе, у неё есть весомая причина.  
В конце концов, Луффи поверил в неё и заставил команду поплыть следом за ней, невзирая на её «предательство». Спас их деревню от Арлонга, и то, что она делала сейчас, было ни чем иным, как выражением благодарности, но…  
Всякий раз, вспоминая о том, как её любимый сумасшедший нес её сквозь холодные ветра на заснеженную гору, лишь бы ей оказали помощь. О том, как угловатая фигура, словно чертик из табакерки выскакивала перед ней всякий раз, когда на неё вот-вот должен был опуститься вражеский удар… Она продолжала смотреть ему вслед.  
Взирать на него с фок мачты корабля и старательно вычерчивать очередную карту, либо царапать пером надпись в бортовом журнале, сверяя по компасу курс и ни секунды не думая о том, что за свою работу она не возьмет со своего капитана ни белли. Ведь она хотела, чтобы его путь следовал лишь по проведенному ею маршруту.  
Даже для искусного во лжи Усоппа, мечтающего стать капитаном, собственные мысли на корабле Мугивары оставались загадкой. С его опытом и способностями он легко смог бы выставить дело так, что в истории именно он, великий капитан Усопп, остался бы в роли главы Мугивар. На деле это ведь было не так уж и сложно. Всего-то распространять нужные слухи в портовых городах, да соответствующие записи в исторических источниках. Проблемой мог быть судовой журнал, который вела Нами, но он был полностью уверен, что стоило бы ему разок хорошенько подумать, и эту загадку он бы также с легкостью раскусил, но… Опять это «но». Дурацкий знак противоречия. Он НЕ ХОТЕЛ красть славу Луффи. Он бы ни за что не сознался, но его полностью устраивала роль главного и единственного стрелка вместо весомой роли капитана. Он слишком привык к Луффи. К общему валянию дурака, едва чувствовавшейся ответственности и к ощущению нескончаемого веселья, царившего абсолютом на пропитанном теплом корабле. Он был готов даже собственную славу с закрытыми глазами преподнести Монки Ди. Ведь только Мугивара вытаскивая его изо всех ситуаций, в которые Усопп сам умудрялся влипать. При этом обставляя все так, что все это превращалось в веселую шутку, полностью стирая ржавое чувство подставы которое обычно оставалось у жителей его деревни после его проделок.  
Ну а Санджи? К некоторому сожалению кока, эмоции не так четко сходились с его прежними желаниями, как ему бы хотелось. Да, его мечтой был поиск великолепного моря — рая для поваров. Однако за все время их путешествия он практически не заикался о своей заветной мечте. Даже их навигатора и искусствоведа на тематику поиска соответствующих карт, почитай, и не теребил. К тому же, жутко раздражало кое-какое собственническое чувство. Идеей фикс было то, что он хотел видеть команду Мугивар, кушающую лишь ЕГО еду. Иное для кока было просто не приемлемо. Когда на иллюзорном острове с цветком каннибалом во время праздника Луффи лишь восхитился техникой скользящего по сковородке на кусках сала, словно на коньках, другого повара, в душе блондина гнев клокотал с неимоверной силой. Наплевав на все, он тут же вылез следом на шипящую от жира и жары поверхность лишь для того, чтобы услышать, как капитан похвалит своего кока, и на его еду наброситься с большим энтузиазмом, чем на еду посмевшего одним своим присутствием тягаться с его невероятными поварскими качествами дилетанта.  
Пускай Виви более не могла быть в их дружной команде, но существенный уголок её сердца до сих пор был занят и расписан надписями: «это место для моих накама». Она верила, что когда-нибудь Мугивары вновь появятся в спасенном ими уголке пустыни. И их капитан «с улыбкой до ушей» вновь протянет ей руку и со смехом предложит снова ступить на борт их пропитанного теплом судна.  
Маленький олененок Чоппер был не особо доверчив. Жизнь слишком часто издевалась над ним, чтобы он мог открыть своё сердце любому встречном незнакомцу, но буйный глава Соломенных Шляп смог произвести на него впечатление с их первой встречи. То, как он полуживой от холода умудрился взобраться на спрятавшуюся в поднебесье скалу исключительно для того, чтобы привести своих друзей к доктору произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление. Конечно, несколько подпорченное на следующий день, когда мальчишка и его оправившийся друг носились за ним по всему замку, воспринимая в качестве пункта в меню.  
Но то недоразумение было довольно быстро исправлено. Эти люди были одними из тех немногих встретившихся в его жизни личностей, которые, протянув руку странному созданию, предложили ему пойти с ними. Поначалу он упорно отказывался, боясь повторения истории с добрым врачом. Но сумасшедший капитан сделал не вполне этичную и уважающую чужие чувства вещь, заставившую его пуститься следом за ненормальной командой на поиски приключений. Он был первым, кто позвал его, наплевав на то, что сам олененок был чудовищем, не желавшим за ним идти. К тому же, почти все на Гоинг Мери сами по себе были в некотором роде монстрами. Но все же людьми. Это он прекрасно понимал, раз за разом бинтуя и обрабатывая жуткие раны собственных друзей. Потому он хотел быть тем единственным доктором, кто будет следить за здоровьем его друзей. Потому он не позволял никому другому лечить их, не будучи уверен, что этот человек в медицине знает побольше его. Потому он изо всех сил старался быть лучшим. Стать лучшим врачом в мире, чтобы всегда быть в силах спасти своих друзей вне зависимости от серьезности их ранений. Потому он тайно старался создать собственный препарат – эликсир жизни, чтобы никогда не потерять своих друзей…  
Между Мугиварой и Робин отношения были особыми. Если бы не он, то она бы так и окончила свою жизнь в полнейшем разочаровании, придавленная бесчувственными каменными блоками. Но он не дал этому произойти. Покрытый собственной кровью, едва держащийся на ногах, он грубо похватал за шкирку её и короля, выпрыгнув из превращающегося в могилу подземелья. Он не прогнал её, когда она пришла на их корабль, не имея места куда идти. Он дважды спас ей жизнь, дважды, невзирая на протесты. Он дал ей надежду на небесном острове. Надежду на исполнение её мечты, которой она посвятила всю свою жизнь. Для неё уже этого было более чем предостаточно, чтобы навсегда привязаться к глуповатому, но доброму юному капитану. Но его команда не остановились на этом, дав ей нечто несоизмеримо большее. Дружбу. Тепло.  
Те вещи, в полной мере которыми она смогла насладиться впервые. Невероятные ощущения, укрывавшие с головой и вызывающие чувство вечного и полного удовлетворения, взращенного на невесомых семенах счастья.  
После всего пережитого, она ни за какие деньги мира не позволила бы никому отнять у неё её любимую и дорогую «команду бурно помешанных». Она почти наверняка знала, что именно в последнем пункте крылся секрет их невероятной везучести.  
Даже их главный и единственный механик был неимоверно горд и счастлив находится на построенном им же корабле, вместе с едва ли не самой безбашенной на всем Гранд Лайн пиратской командой.  
Именно эти ребята смогли скинуть с его груди непомерный груз, частично выдуманной им самим, почти фантомной вины. Именно за это он и ценил Соломенную Шляпу – за способность крепко сжать за руку и дать импульс, способность подняться и нестись за горизонт навстречу мерцающей, словно одинокая вечерняя звезда, мечте, что живет в сердце едва ли не с самого его первого стука. Он желал, чтобы будущий король пиратов плавал лишь на его кораблях, точно так же, как Роджер завоевывал Гранд Лайн на судне его старика…  
Возможно, сильнее всех привязался к Монки Ди Луффи именно последний член их команды – веселый скелет Брук. Невозможно представить себе каково это – годы путешествовать на пустынном корабле, время от времени находя очередную незамеченную им ранее деталь скелета одного из его бывших подчиненных. Хуже всего было, когда «деталью» оказывался череп, с укором взирающий на него пустыми глазницами, в которых за место некогда жившего там веселого взгляда ныне царила непроглядная тьма. Это было безмерно грустно, и вызывало безумную тоску, терзающую кривыми лапами сердце, давно уж как сгнившее под рваным жилетом в его пустой груди.  
И все это в непроглядной тьме и поглощающем тело густом и вязком тумане, в ожидании лучика солнца, как смертной кары и, какой-то частью души, долгожданного избавления. Если бы не повисший на плечах долг…  
Возможность вновь видеть солнце. Снова знакомиться с тысячами новых людей и сотнями новых городов. Заново чувствовать то незабываемое и ни с чем не сравнимое тепло в душе, когда знаешь, что за твоей спиной всегда будет кто-то, кто поддержит тебя. Когда знаешь, что твою песню ждут дорогие господа. Когда знаешь, что услышав твою новую шутку, кто-то рассмеется, а кто-то пробурчит что-то про себя. Чувство, что ты жив, плюя на то, что телом мертв. Ради этого, можно закрыть глаза на прошедшее, словно страшный сон, время одиночества. Сейчас он жив, он снова музыкант на шумном корабле. Даже со своими талантами, благодарность за это он никогда не сможет описать.  
Возможно, их наивный капитан и подозревает об этом. Возможно, он даже знает это точно.  
Но улыбка все не желает сходить с его уст. Она все цветет, даже когда само лицо измазано кровью.  
Ведь их невероятный капитан живет своей жизнью под одним девизом: «Пока с тобой друзья, что бы ни случилось, в конце все всегда будет хорошо»…


End file.
